Relaciones Finlandia-Reino Unido/Finlandia
Presidentes finlandeses con mandatarios británicos Sauli Niinistö= Sauli Niinistö David Cameron - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Secretary General of Nato Anders Fogh Rasmussen and Prime Minister of the United Kingdom David Cameron welcomed President Niinistö to the NATO summit. Photo: NATO livestream |-| Tarja Halonen= Tarja Halonen Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II receives Mrs Tarja Halonen. PA Image / Alamy Tarja Halonen - Tony Blair.jpg| President Tarja Halonen and Minister for Foreign Affairs Erkki Tuomioja discuss with Prime Minister Tony Blair at Downing Street 10 on 11 May 2004. Photo: The Office of the President of the Republic Gordon Brown - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Gordon Brown, former UK prime minister, Tarja Halonen, former president of Finland, and Shaikh Hamad Bin Zayed Al Nahyan, Chairman of Abu Dhabi Crown Prince’s Court, during the Transforming Education Summit at the Emirates Palace in Abu Dhabi yesterday. Image Credit: Ahmed Kutty/Gulf News |-| Martti Ahtisaari= Martti Ahtisaari Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II (C) bids farewell to the Finnish President Martti Ahtisaari (L) as his wife Eva and Prince Phillip look on October 20. The Finnish President was on a three day state visit to the country. Reuters / Kieran Doherty - stock.adobe.com Martti Ahtisaari - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair and Peter Mandelson with inspectors Martti Ahtisaari and Cyril Ramaphosa. AP |-| Mauno Koivistoi= Mauno Koivisto Margaret Thatcher - Mauno Koivisto.jpg| Ison-Britannian pääministeri Margaret Thatcher ja Mauno Koivisto tapasivat Lontoossa marraskuussa 1984.Kalle Kultala. Primeros ministros finlandeses con mandatarios británicos Juha Sipilä= Juha Sipilä David Cameron - Juha Sipilä.jpg| ‘Finland’s new prime minister, Juha Sipilä, wants a “less but better Europe”, straight out of David Cameron’s book.’ Photograph: Eric Vidal/EPA Juha Sipilä - Theresa May.jpg| From left to right: Mr Juha SIPILA, Finnish Prime Minister; Mr Xavier BETTEL, Luxembourg Prime Minister; Ms Theresa MAY, UK Prime Minister. Photo: European Union |-| Alexander Stubb= Alexander Stubb Alexander Stubb - David Cameron.jpg| David Cameron with Finnish Prime Minister Alexander Stubb at Downing Street. Credit: Anthony Devlin/PA Wire |-| Jyrki Katainen= Jyrki Katainen David Cameron - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Jyrki Katainen ja David Cameron Downing street 10:n edustalla 30. maaliskuuta. Kuva: Andy Rain / EPA |-| Mari Kiviniemi= Mari Kiviniemi David Cameron - Mari Kiviniemi.jpg| Mr David CAMERON, UK Prime Minister and Ms Mari KIVINIEMI, Finnish Prime Minister in Brussels, 25.3.2011 © European Union |-| Matti Vanhanen= Matti Vanhanen Matti Vanhanen - Tony Blair.jpg| Hanki elämä, Blair kirjoittaa kirjassaan terveisiksi ex-pääministeri Matti Vanhaselle. Kuva: EPA/All Over Press Gordon Brown - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Pääministerit Matti Vanhanen (vas. ) ja Gordon Brown Downing Streetillä. (Kuva: Crown copyright) David Cameron - Sin imagen.jpg| BRUSSELS - BELGIUM - 17 JUNE 2010 -- EU-Summit hosted by the Spanish Presidency. -- Matti VANHANEN (Le), Prime Minister of Finland during his last family-photo session of the Heads of State as the Finnish PM with David CAMERON, Prime Minister of UK. -- PHOTO: Juha ROININEN / EUP-IMAGES |-| Paavo Lipponen= Paavo Lipponen Tony Blair - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Tony Blair (L) greets Finland's Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen at No. 10 Downing Street, London. Lipponen met with Blair for talks while on an official visit to Britain. Getty |-| Esko Aho= Esko Aho John Major - Sin imagen.jpg| Summit of December 1991, the new Prime Minister Esko Aho visited London, telling Prime Minister John Major. European Union Enlargement: A Comparative History edited by Jurgen Elvert, Wolfram Kaiser Fuentes Categoría:Finlandia-Reino Unido